This invention relates generally to a laminar tag that is separable, and can display coupon terminology, advertisement, bar code, or any other marketing information that desirably is applied to the bag or container, but which laminar tag can be separated, as when used as a coupon, for the benefit of the customer.
The variety of tags, and labels, or other informational displaying labeling material have long been utilized in the art, and appended either directly to their containers, or clipped onto the upper crimped or twisted edges of their bags, after the products have been supplied therein by the manufacturer.
For example, the patent to Swett, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,630, shows a marking device for application to a fowl, or the like. It includes a marking apparatus, which receives a labeling strip; the label is brought into the vicinity of the limb of the fowl, as noted, and appended thereto as a printed tag that displays indicia or other pertinent information relative to the chicken or other fowl being processed.
The patent to Dunsirn, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,838, shows a Coupon Structure and Method of Using the Same. As disclosed, the coupon includes a removable top sheet, and apparently upon which the coupon print is applied. A second layer includes a transparent layer of dry residue adhesive. There is then applied a pressure sensitive layer, which apparently allows for the coupon to be applied to the surface of the carton, as noted.
The patent to Niedecker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,344, discloses a Tag Strip with Perforations and Staple Engaging Means. This does not show a separable type of coupon, but it does disclose a type of tag that can be crimped or applied to the upper end of a bag, once filled.
The patent to Principe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,384, shows a Composite Label for Use in Couponing. The composite label includes a sheet of printable label material, a sheet of underlay material, a coating of adhesive releaseably adhering the label material to the underlay, and includes printed indicia on the underlay material, and a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive on the underside of the underlay material, in forming the tag. Multiple laminations of material are required to complete the composite label of this disclosed invention.
The patent to Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,657, shows a Tamper-indicating Label.
The patent to Lowe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,495, shows a Twist Tie Article. It is a tag for applying to the upper end of produce, such as the carrots as noted.
The patent to Lapp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,356, shows a Retail Promotion Display and Coupon System for Food and Beverage Containers. This device is for sliding over the top of a bottle, by extending the neck of the bottle through an opening in the system, as noted.
The patent to Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,255, shows a Banding and Tagging Method for Products.
The patent to Cochran, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,676, shows a Hand Tag with Detachable Coupon Portion. This particular tag is a form of hanger, has a thin flat sheet of synthetic resin material, a coupon thereon, but the coupon is joined by a perforated joint, where it is inserted.
These are examples of what the prior art discloses relative to the subject matter of this current invention.